This kind of clamping apparatus is conventionally described in Patent Document 1 for example. The clamping apparatus presented in the Patent Document 1 is constituted in such a way that a plurality of rotary clamps are arranged around a work placed on a work pallet, and clamping member of the rotary clamps press the work from above.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,118